Attacked
by Vixen's-Reid
Summary: What happens when Drew's Roselia finds May in the forest ... and why does roselia look scared ... where's Drew?Total May x Drew. Yehyah!
1. Chapter 1

May walked through the brightly lit forest looking around at the quiet scenery. She was almost two hundred kilometres away from the closest town, which made her happy. As much as she loved shopping, she also loved the outdoors. She let out her Evee and watched it happily bound around in the forest. Turning around, she looked at the shrub behind her she shook her head. She had thought she just heard them shake. Looking at her Evee again she smiled. She was about to keep walking when a Roselia bounded out of the shrub and leapt into her arms. Looking down at the Roselia, she noticed it was Drew's.

"What's wrong?" She asked the scared little pokemon.

"Rosey rosey rose," it cried and jumped down on the ground where it began to tug on her jeans. Evee walked up to Roselia and started to talk to it. Together walked off with May following behind them. Coming into a clearing they saw a body lying in a heap on the ground. May ran over to it and put it on its back, gasping as she looked at Drew's scratched face. Opening her hip satchel she pulled out her mini first aid kit and set to work, patching him up. He was completely covered in scratches and her hands were shaking when she had to remove his top. None of the cuts were very deep but there was a small bruise the size of a fifty-cent piece on his forehead over his right eye. Rolling his shirt up she laid it to rest under his head as she called Evee back into his poke ball. Lying down beside him, Roselia curled up in her arms as they both drowsed off to sleep.


	2. Grateful Love

**Grateful Love.**

Drew's eyes fluttered open to reveal blinding light. Sitting up slowly, he took in the surroundings. He was on the soft mossy ground in a beautiful, cool forest. He heard a moan beside him and looked down. A beautiful brunette was fast asleep on the ground hugging a Roselia. His Roselia. He smiled down at his friend and winced as he sighed. Looking down he found he no longer wore his shirt but many blood stained bandages wrapped around his middle and upper left arm. Getting up he looked around, finding a stream near by. Walking over to it he carefully took off his bandages and waded into the fresh water brook, instantly cooling down his hot body.

May sat up and looked over to Drew to find he wasn't there. Panicking a bit she jumped up, completely forgetting about Roselia, and looked around. Getting an angry reply from Roselia, she walked around the clearing. She finally found him bathing himself in the river. Quietly walking over to him she picked up the discarded bandages and walked a small way down stream and started to wash them, leaving new ones on the ground beside him. He looked over at her and smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks," he said, turning back to the river.

"Not a problem, do you remember what happened?" She asked.

"Team Rocket, they decided to join up and gang up on me, though I hid all of my things a little way back when I first heard noises," he replied smugly. Standing up he turned to find clean bandages at his side. Picking them up he tried to wrap them around his wounds with no success. May walked over to him, took the bandages from him and started to wrap them up for him.

"Are you going anywhere important at the moment?" He asked.

"No, why?" She replied. _He's definitely gotten a bit of a work out,_ she thought;_ he's never been this strong._

"It's just, I'm gonna stay around here until these heal up a bit," he indicated to his wounds, "Before I go on travelling, I just don't want to be with just my pokemon." He was blushing at this and his pale face went as red as a tomato.

"Okay, I'm not expected anywhere so yeah I'll stay." And with that, she turned back to the river and began washing again. Drew walked a fair way off down the stream when he finally came to a hollow tree and placed his arm inside it. Gripping his rucksack strap, he pulled it out and walked back to the clearing.

_This is going to be interesting_, Roselia thought as she raced through the trees to beat him to the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! And have a look at my profile!**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

_Italics-_ Roselia thinking.

"I don't see why we have to try and find that twerp's bag," James said for the millionth time that day.

"That twerp has powerful pokemon, now shut up and help me look," Jessie snapped back.

"Drew! Lunch is ready!" May called. Drew came through the bushes behind her and looked at the 'lunch' she had laid out on the sheet. It consisted of a couple of apples, blueberries and two bananas. They were planning to finally leave the forest tomorrow or the next day.

Sitting down opposite her he picked up an apple and bit into it. It was sweetly juicy. Beside him sat Roselia. She looked up at him happily as she nibbled on a blueberry. She looked absolutely adorable. Smiling, he took another bite of the apple. They sat in comfortable silence while they ate their food.

"Drew?" May suddenly said.

"Mmm?" he replied, mouth full of apple.

"Why has Roselia been so quiet lately?" May asked, looking at the said pokemon.

"Beats me," Drew shrugged, "Roselia, you all right?" He asked her. She nodded her head, grinning. Getting up, Roselia walked through the bushes to where the river was.

"You want me to go with her?" May asked.

"If you want to," Drew replied, throwing a blueberry in his mouth as she turned to walk out of the clearing, "wait, I'll come with you." He got and brushed himself off then followed May towards the river. When they got there they saw Roselia walking up stream. Following her they walked on for a while, enjoying the scenery. There were many pokemon flying through the trees, all singing a different tune. When they finally stop they were at a little lake. The river was only trickling out of it and the water was as clear as glass. Removing her shoes, jacket and tracks, May jumped into the water, swimming around in only a black shirt and tights. Drew took of his shirt and shoes (already having board shorts on) and sat on the edge of the pool, dangling his feet in the water. Roselia waded over to him and sat beside him with a grin on her face. He jumped into the water; she giggled and jumped in next to him. May watched all this with a grin on her face as she got out and stretched out on the grass. Dangling her arm in the water she sighed and closed her eyes.

Drew waded up beside her and rested his arms on the edge, standing on the bottom.

"This is so nice," May sighed.

"Yeh," he agreed then coughed. Roselia had just splashed him with water. Shaking his head he looked at her and laughed as she swam up beside May as she got up. Roselia tugged on May's tights managing to make the girl fall into the water next to Drew. Coming up for air the girl glared at Roselia then laughed as she gave her the puppy dog eyes. Drew wrapped his arm around May's lower back and pulled her close, smiling as she blushed. Their bodies were touching.

"Sorry to break this up but we want something." Gasping, May turned to find Team Rocket standing on the shore holding up Roselia.

"Let her go!" May yelled angrily, splashing water at the two people standing there and the Meowth.

"Watch where you're aimin'" it yelled angrily.

"Roselia! Stun Spore!" Drew yelled. Immediately, Team Rocket weren't moving as Roselia jumped out of their grip. Turning to the, she growled angrily. With the stun spore wearing off after a while Team Rocket walked away trembling.

"That was easier than usual," May commented, patting Roselia who was still angry. _They were so close,_ she thought, looking from May to Drew.

Getting out, they made their way back to the clearing and started up a fire. It was coming up to twilight and the Pokemon were starting to settle down for the night. As the fire got going, May walked behind the bushes and then came out wearing her tracks and jacket, the shirt and tights in her hand. They had dinner in silence and lied down quietly as the fire burned away.

Sometime during the night around midnight, Drew woke up from the dream he was having. It had been quite strange. Sitting up he looked at Roselia's sleeping form and noticed May was missing. Softly shaking Roselia awaked he asked,

"Where's May?" Roselia pointed to the river and lied back down grumbling. "Thanks." He whispered. Walking through the trees to where the river was. May wasn't there but he ventured a guess and walked off towards the lake. The night time silence was a peaceful one as he walked along side the river where the moon reflected brilliantly. Finally coming to the lake he saw a figure resting near the edge. There was a shadow/lump on the ground beside it. Taking off his shirt and walking closer he came to stand two steps away from the figure.

"Drew?" May's soft voice whispered.

Nodding, he took off his shoes and slid into the lake beside her. She turned to him and smiled contently as he pulled her closer, touching his forehead to hers. Closing his eyes, he captured her lips in a soft kiss. Their bodies heating up as blood rushed to Drew's groin. Coming up for air she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.


End file.
